


Beautiful Bastard Of Winterfell

by Jon_The_Conciliator



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angry Jon Snow, BAMF Jon Snow, Battle, Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, Character Development, Cowgirl Position, Desk Sex, Doggy Style, F/F, F/M, First Meetings, Hand Jobs, Happy Starks (ASoIaF), Harems, Horny Jon Snow, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, Jon Snow x Harem, Major Character Injury, Mistakes, Multi, Murder, Open Relationships, Plot With Porn, Protective Jon Snow, Public Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Strong Female Characters, Underage Sex, Violence, Wall Sex, Warg Jon Snow, Warrior Jon Snow, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:01:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24841231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jon_The_Conciliator/pseuds/Jon_The_Conciliator
Summary: The story of the bastard of Winterfell and his adventures with the women of the North, sometimes, it's good to be a bastard.
Relationships: Alys Karstark/Jon Snow, Barbrey Dustin/Jon Snow, Berena Hornwood/Jon Snow, Beth Cassel/Jon Snow, Dacey Mormont/Jon Snow, Jeyne Poole/Jon Snow, Jon Snow/ Leona Woolfield Manderly, Jon Snow/Arya Stark, Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen, Jon Snow/Donella Manderly, Jon Snow/Eddara Tallhart, Jon Snow/Elaena Glenmore, Jon Snow/Elissa Branfield, Jon Snow/Gwyn Whitehill, Jon Snow/Jonelle Cerwyn, Jon Snow/Sansa Stark, Jon Snow/Serving Girl, Jorelle Mormont/Jon Snow, Lyanna Mormont/Jon Snow, Lyra Mormont/Jon Snow, Maege Mormont/Jon Snow, Meera Reed/Jon Snow, Mira Forrester/Jon Snow, Sybelle Locke Glover/Jon Snow, Wylla Manderly/Jon Snow, Wynafryd Manderly/Jon Snow
Comments: 18
Kudos: 152





	1. You Don't Know What Love Is

\--------

Jon Snow had grown up to be a handsome man, at 17 years old he stood at 6 and a half feet tall and almost always had the attention of the women of Winterfell for his rugged good looks and his chivalrous personality. An example of this were the two girls lying with their heads on his chest, both had their thighs locked around each of his. Seeing and feeling Beth and Jeyne's tits pressed against his abs was too much and his cock began to rise. As though it would bring release he reached his hands around their bodies and squeezed hard on their breasts causing unintelligible moans to come from their mouths. Jeyne's perky set may have been small compared to others, but those hard dark nipples made them gorgeous. Beth's however were more round and slightly larger and topped with pale nipples which almost blended in to her pale white skin.

Both the girls contrasted each other brilliantly, which was why it was so hard to pick one at dinner last night.

  
\--------

Flashback

It wasn't a feast but it was still quite loud due to the number of people in the great hall. 

At the high table sat the Starks, his Lord father was talking to the bitch Lady Catelyn who would sometimes spare a moment to look down at him with a glare. Next to her was Robb his brother in everything but family name, the two were inseparable and both shared the a taste for beautiful women, though Jon seemed to be much more successful than the heir of Winterfell. Then there was Bran and Rickon, Rickon was quite young so there wasn't much chance Jon could see him since he would always be with Lady Catelyn, Bran however was another of his favourite siblings, he desired to be a great warrior, and knowing he wouldn't change his mind Jon thought he might as well train him as best he could.

Next to Lord Stark was his eldest daughter Sansa, it was clear his sister wanted to hate him because her mother did, but Jeyne and Beth had since told him that Sansa had once called him handsome by accident, surely the two girls had told Sansa of their late-night sessions together so it was no surprise she would be infatuated with Jon. Next was Arya, the tom-boy who had grown in to a stunning young women of 14. She had asked him to take her maidenhead many times now but he always refused on pure willpower, she had now started going riding with the boys and Jon often taught her along with Bran swordsmanship in the gods wood after hours, if he wasn't engaging in other activities.

Both House Cassel and Poole were sat on a large table opposite each other talking and laughing. Jon however, was the Bastard of Winterfell, and he sat with the squires who were all a few years younger than him, and they were all asking the man how they could get women to swoon for them like they did for him.

  
"How do you get them to look at you like that?" Darron asked drunkenly after downing his fifth cup of wine.

  
"Show them that you're worthy of them, show them kindness and treat them how you would a noble girl" Jon stated like some old wise maester.

  
"That sounds like too much effort" the small boy Rolan said.

  
"Not if you get a good fuck out of it after" he said to which all the boys laughed, however he was sure that most of them had never even touched a woman before so he continued, "and if you want to learn how to please a woman go to the Winter Town Brothel and ask for Ros, trust me, best tits in the North", this made all the boys burst into much louder laughter this time. Jon looked back to the high table to see Catelyn glaring at the attention he was getting, Arya smiling that he had looked over to her, and Robb who looked quite sullen since he couldn't join them.

The freedom was what sometimes made Jon happy that he was not a Lord, he could fuck and drink as much as he wanted, not that Robb didn't do that when they went to Winter Town, but only Jon could get as drunk as he wanted right now.

  
By the time Jon had finished his next 3 cups of wine he'd only just noticed Beth and Jeyne looking at him with intent. He wasn't even listening to the stories the squire's were telling, all that mattered now was Beth's exposed cleavage - the creamy skin intoxicating him, but that might have just been the wine, he loved her tits and how they were round and fit his hands like they were made for it. Looking over to Jeyne even in his drunken state he could see her looking at him with lust, but it took him a moment to notice Jeyne's right hand disappear up her skirts as her eyes never broke contact with his.

In that moment he had made up his mind and with a nod to Jeyne she rose from her seat and excused herself with politeness like she hadn't just been fucking her own fingers right next to her family.

  
After mouthing "Sorry" to a clearly unhappy Beth, he downed his seventh cup of wine and got up to go out the main door Jeyne just left through.

  
"Where are you going Jon?" Rolan asked, the small boy clearly idolized him.

  
"To teach by example" Jon declared with a smirk, walking towards the main door and not looking back.

  
\--------

  
Arriving at the stables he could see Jeyne in her remarkable tight black dress with her back turned to him. 

Not wanting to waste any time he grabbed her by the waist, to which she squealed, and bent her over the barn gate. Hiking up her dress roughly he loved how her tight little arse jiggled as he did so. His eyes landed on the white lace that stood between her cunt and his cock, trailing his hand down her crack he ripped of the garment in one motion bringing a gasp from her lips.

Taking it to his nose he inhaled the sweet scent of her wetness and took his other hand to rub her slit, "Do you want my cock Jeyne" he asked already knowing the answer.

"Yes...yes Jon" she said through heavy breaths as her cunt continued to be caressed, "I want your huge cock inside me, i want to scream so everyone will know who you chose tonight"

  
What followed was a fast and rough fucking, Jon grabbed and pulled her hips back so hard he would surely leave marks, and she screamed in pleasure and his cock speared in to her entrance. As she was so much smaller than him he decided to grab her by the shoulders and thrust from there, the new angle appeared to be too much and Jeyne contracted around him as she came on his dick, but he kept fighting through the tightness and grabbed on to her tits tightly bringing more groans from Jeyne. He could feel his end coming as she once again came through the pain and pleasure of her breasts being grasped with no mercy. 

He filled her with his seed and aware that she may not be able to stand turned her around and held Jeyne in his arms for a few moments.

  
"What the fuck is this!!!" a voice came from behind them.

As Jon turned around expecting to see Lady Catelyn, he saw nothing but his stunning she-wolf little sister with an angry look on her face.

  
"You won't fuck me but you'll fuck some steward's daughter!!!!" she continued.

"Listen Arya-" Jon tried to say before a resounding slap hit his cheek, he was surprised she was even able to reach him since he was over a foot taller. Before he could even react his sister had disappeared most likely to her room to add Jeyne to the list of people she wanted to kill, as though half of Winterfell wasn't already on that list.

Jon was about to go search for her before Jeyne held his arm and spoke " she'll have calmed down tomorrow Jon, just give her some time" she said innocently like she didn't just want him to herself, Jeyne missed the days when it was just her and Jon, she was his second after Ros and he had taken her maidenhead, but after a couple of months of wondrous experimenting Jon brought Beth into their trysts and brought it upon himself to fuck every pretty woman he saw, though as long as she could have him at all she would be happy, even if he didn't love her the way she loved him.

Reluctantly Jon agreed with her and aware of her state picked her up like a man would his bride, he found it particularly funny when the wind blew up her skirt while she was in his arms and revealed her bare cunt and arse.

  
\--------

  
When they'd finally made it to Jon's bed they made love intimately several times, a change of tone from the rough fucking she had received early, and soon Jeyne had passed out spread on her back giving him a sight of her pert breasts. It must have been about 2 in the morning so Jon decided he would sneak down to the kitchen and bring back some water and food since his 'dinner' was mostly just wine.

After placing a light kiss to the girl's forehead he quietly exited his bedroom. The castle was silent at this time as most had retired to bed, so it surprised him when their were candles lighting the kitchen.

As soon as he saw the serving girl he could tell who it was, Larra, she was of a similiar age to Jon and her mother Wylla the head chef was once Jon's wet nurse. Larra and Jon had shared many hidden kisses as children, when Lady Catelyn would some nights order the kitchen servants not to feed Jon, Larra would go to his room and bring him warm bread. Anyone who would think Jon didn't care about the women he sleeps with would be wrong, he cares about them deeply, some more than others. He wasn't as close to Larra as he would want to be as he was supposed to be above her station, so she mostly tried to keep a professional relationship.

  
Walking up behind her he places a hand around her mouth so she would not scream before whispering, "it's Jon" and letting her go.

  
"Ya scared the shit outta me you idiot" she said turning to him with annoyed look though Jon could tell she was happy to see him.

  
"Why are you up this late anyway" he said trying not to laugh too hard.

  
As she turned to show him what she was working on he wasted no time in placing his crotch to her backside and wrapping one hand around her waist and the other on her breast. She took after her mother in that department. As he rubbed her nipple through the grey shift she moaned, "uuhhh, damn it Jon" trying to pretend she wasn't being touched lovingly by him she continued to show him what she needed done, "my mother's going to kill me if i don't get these ready by morning" , in front of them were several carrots, onions, parsnips and turnips.

Much to both their chagrin he let go of her, and much to Larra's surprise he stood beside her and began chopping carrots. She smiled in the silence and felt like her heart was full and began to work as well. They began talking and asking about each others families and Jon pour them both a glass of Arbor gold for while they worked. Larra's brothers were twins at 13 and worked as stable boys. Jon told her how Arya was mad at him for what happened with Jeyne, but Larra then stayed silent most likely because of the mention of one of Jon's other women.

When they had finished with the vegetables she placed them in a special oil that would preserve them until morning.

"Thanks for your help, maybe your not just a cock and a pretty face after all" she jested only to be brought into a blistering kiss by Jon, when he released her her face was as red as her swollen lips, " what was that for?" she asked out of breath and placing her forehead to his - brown eyes meeting grey.

"I love you, Larra" he said his eyes still bearing into hers.

Larra was shocked, but after a while the anger set and she pulled a way from him.

"You don't know what love is Jon, i bet you 'love' every woman that warms your bed at night" she said with not as much force as she would have wanted as she could feel her bottom lip start to tremble.

"It's not like that and you know it" he said defensively almost shouting it at her but he regretted straight away as she began to walk away from him looking him in the eye as a tear rolled down her cheek, as she turned away he was stuck to the spot and by the time he had come to his senses he was gone.

  
He decided to head back to his chambers, forgetting the food and drink that he had gone to the kitchens for in the first place, all the while he walked down the stone corridors he could hear her soft northern voice.

  
_You don't know what love is_

And as he opened the door to his chambers he could see Jeyne where he left her, but on the other side of the bed was a certain auburn-haired girl naked as her nameday, Lady Beth.

  
You don't know what love is

Maybe she was right, maybe he didn't, he was sure that Larra loved him, but he was sure she wasn't the only one. All these women would join him in bed without hesitation but he couldn't give them what they truly wanted, love.

As he climbed in between the 2 women and began to fall asleep, that thought stayed with him.


	2. Bastard and The Hostage

\--------

Jon must have been thinking about last night for quite a while because when he finally opened his eyes he saw both Jeyne and Beth looking up at him with fascination before the two broke out in girlish giggles. After a moment he realized he still had his hands latched on to their breasts and his cock was stood erect in the middle of the three of them through the covers. It must have been quite the picture.

Coming to his senses he quickly took his hands away and wore a guilty look, but not for long as the girls attacked him with kisses to his bare chest, his neck and his lips. Sneakily Jon put his hands on the small of their backs and pushed them both towards each other and before either knew it they were full-on kissing each other tongue and all, grabbing whatever flesh they could and being so ferocious with their mouths it looked like a battle for dominance. Jon didn't think there could be a better sight.

Then the girls slowly turned their heads to him simultaneously and began to climb down his body, he was wrong, this was better.

His cock felt painfully hard he was so aroused, luckily Jeyne wasn't one for subtlety and took almost all his length in her mouth and began to quickly bob her head up and down, Beth however didn't complain that Jeyne had got there first instead she happily massaged his balls and mischievously licked the base of his cock that Jeyne was unable to reach - after a while they switched positions with the steward's daughter taking his balls in her mouth while Lady Beth deep-throated so far her nose lay in his pubes, all the while she never broke eye contact. Though Jeyne was more wonderfully promiscuous, she couldn't suck him like Beth could. 

Jeyne felt his balls tighten and couldn't bare the thought of Beth taking his seed instead of her. She grabbed her friend's long auburn hair and brought her away from Jon's cock much to both their chagrin, adding an innocent "My turn" before taking the top of his length in her mouth and moving up and down it with speed. When he came down her throat she swallowed it all in one gulp. Looking up to the two of them Beth was glaring at her and Jon who was still coming down from his high just had to hope the beauties didn't fight.

"As much as i'd like to see where else this goes" she said kissing Jon's cheek, " i need to bathe and get the taste of cum out my mouth before my lessons" she finished with a barely hidden smirk at Beth.

As Jeyne bent over to pick up her garments he had to keep himself from becoming distracted again at her tight little arse as he didn't know what the red-head next to him was going to do after Jeyne had just spited her. But as the Northern beauty exited the room he allowed himself to breath a sigh of relief.

"That bitch" Beth said. She had clearly been holding back her anger only for Jon's benefit. His relationship with Beth was perfect, she didn't get jealous like Jeyne and she approved of his lifestyle unlike Larra.

"You know she get's jealous, love." he said placing a palm to her cheek to which she soon leant into."I know, but you need to put her in her place Jon, she was clearly pleased when she got a rise out of me." Beth stated.

"What are you saying Beth" he whispered leaning forward and nipping at her ear with his teeth, "do you want me to fuck her so hard she submits to my every wish, or do you want me to starve her of my cock until she's begging like some wanton whore?" he growled like a wolf.

The girl's response to this was to jump on his cock and ride him, for a while she went up and down on his shaft roughly and he loved the sight of her round tits bouncing, next she rolled her hips back and forth and it felt like she was trying to milk his cock, then she moved her hips around in a circle and he gripped onto her fleshy arse like he would die if he let go. She was exactly what he need then, she always was. 

As soon as he would walk out of that room he would have responsibilities, to make things right with Larra as well as Arya, but before that, he was needed at the training yard. 

\--------

Larra was walking along the ramparts of Winterfell when she saw the training yard was beginning to gather quite a large crowd, Lord Robb was in one end of the ring spinning a training sword he'd just picked up and Theon Greyjoy was behind him. She thought Robb was a good man, and the way Jon talked about him he never treated him any different for being a bastard. Theon was different though, he was the ward of Lord Stark, or more like hostage as many a servant would whisper. The rumour was he had the same appetite for women as Jon, the difference was that Jon didn't have to pay for women to fuck.

And then she saw him, the beautiful bastard of Winterfell with his gigantic white direwolf alongside him, how could she not love him, he towered over every man in Winterfell except Hodor, and his beard made him look every bit a Northern warrior which every girl in the yard seemed to notice as well as the sleeveless tunic he was wearing that highlighted his muscled arms. As he entered the ring he and Robb seemed to exchange words to which they were both smiling, until Theon began to talk, and Jon's face turned to a glare. 

Jon had been looking forward to fighting Robb, but a chance to wipe the floor with Theon was a chance he couldn't turn down."Come then Greyjoy if you're so confident" Jon said with a barely hidden smile knowing he wouldn't be able to turn him down. As Robb chuckled and handed Theon the blunted sword he all but had to push him in to the ring.

Knowing Theon was far too reckless to wait for an attack, Jon just stood there with his sword at his side in one hand.

The first attack was a wild swing at his head which Jon side-stepped easily and landed a punch to the temple of the man's head. He hit the ground like a ton of bricks as many of the spectator's gasped at the sudden exchange. "Get up Greyjoy" Jon boomed loud enough for everyone to hear.

The man soon rose but was clearly staggering and seemed to have trouble keeping his eyes open. He let Theon attack again with what was an even weaker strike - it played out the same way except this time Jon hit him square in the nose so hard he could hear the sound of the bone cracking reverberate across the yard. 

Looking around at the shocked faces of many a beautiful maiden he was quite worried he'd gone too far until cheers broke out and he was being clapped on the back by the men around him. 

Robb called for Hodor to carry Theon to Maester Luwin and Jon had to admit it was a welcome sight.

That's when he saw her, Larra was standing on the ramparts staring at him with a sorrowful look, and for a while it was only them in that whole yard even as Robb seemed to be speaking to him.

"JON" a voice blared across the yard like thunder, looking over to see his father, clearly he'd been in his trance with Larra for longer than he thought, "My office now" the quiet wolf said in a tone he was more suited to. Looking away to see that Larra had already disappeared, he and Ghost began the trek to the family wing.

\--------

Jon hated being in the so-called 'family wing' the name and the fact that he didn't live in it was clearly an insult to him that Lady Catelyn would be sure to find amusing.

When he'd arrived at his father's office he'd been expecting to be reprimanded for what he did to Theon in the yard, what he didn't expect was for his father to say they would be leaving for Bear Island to fight back the Iron Born raiders on it's shores and that Jon would be with him on the front line. Even if he didn't say it, Jon knew his father was impressed with his actions in the yard, and he considered it an honour. 

They'd only be travelling with a hundred men so they could get their in time, and they would be split separately into two groups, one led by Ned with Jon at his side, and one by Ser Rodrick Cassel - Beth's father. The man hadn't always liked Jon probably because of his bastard heritage, but Jon was determined to change that. They'd also received word from Lord Glover that he would do what he could to support the Mormont's but he couldn't leave Deepwood Motte undefended. Ser Helman Tallhart had already started his march with a hundred men of his own and planned to meet with the Starks at Deepwood Motte. The Forresters and the Cerwyns would do the same being the only other houses close enough able to raise enough men on such shot notice. 

Jon was now walking towards the Godswood with Ghost at his side since it was time for his lessons with Bran and Arya, he just had to hope she'd come.

With the great weirwood tree coming into sight he noticed Bran sitting on the very root that that his father would sit on while he sharpened Ice.

"Jon!!" Bran shouted happily running happily to him and hugging him tightly, clearly he'd been waiting for quite a while."I can't believe you did that to Theon it was amazing" the boy said to him with enthusiasm. Jon ruffled his hair and chuckled, " Where's your sister Bran".

"I'm here" a voice said as he saw her appear from behind the weirwood tree. She was looking every bit a Northern beauty with her hair in one long braid behind her, she wore the tight black,brown and grey outfit that she wore when they would go riding. He'd be lying if he said it didn't make his blood rise.

"I thought you weren't gonna show" he said sorrowfully.

"Why wouldn't she show" Bran chirped up, "What's going on with you two?" he questioned with a suspicious look."Nothing" they both replied too quickly, knowing Bran would be sure to persist, Jon suggested thay begin.

Arya unraveled a large piece of cloth that held three sparring swords she must have snagged earlier while everyone was distracted, he found it amusing that she had to use a sword much smaller than his and Bran's. Once thay had all grabbed their swords the two started making their approach. The large white beast Ghost watched them all wagging his tail in excitement.

With one wild swing and a laughable war cry Arya found herself without a weapon as Jon simply smashed it to the ground with one blow, to buy her sometime Bran quickly caught Jon off-guard and was soon matching him at every turn with graceful strikes against the taller man. Knowing Bran would be sure to become too confident he feigned being pushed backwards and sure enough the boy wore a grin on his face and decided to attack him one-handed. With his brother immediately giving up the strength he was already short on Jon made quick work of him, knocking the sword away and landing a kick to his stomach.

He landed face first wheezing into the cold ground as Jon looked up and saw Arya surge towards him sword in hand.

Her attacks were fast, but without technique. She wanted to hurt him and it was her weakness. 

After some effortless blocking on Jon's part she all but jumped into his weapon before he finished the spar with a hit to her wrist. She was disarmed once again and let out an angry grunt, before he could begin to give some words of advice he felt the cold metal of Bran's sword on the back of his neck. 

"Yield" the boy said all too triumphantly.

Jon only sighed and quickly span to Bran's side and swept his leg with one of his own.

"Shit" he cursed at the pain in his back. "You cheated" he complained more like a little boy than a young man of fourteen. Jon was pissed, they'd both abandoned their training and now he had to deal with this whining.

"There's no such thing as cheating in battle Bran" he almost yelled pulling the boy to his feet forcefully by his tunic, "You sweep the leg, you spit in his face, you do whatever you can to come home!!". Realising how much he must have frightened him Jon quickly calmed. "Do you understand me?" he asked in a quieter voice to which Bran nodded worriedly.

Realising there was no better time to tell them about tomorrow as most of the castle was probably being made aware he sat the siblings down on the large weirwood root.

All the time he spoke Arya never moved a muscle, she just stared into his grey eyes with an emotionless face. Bran however did nothing of the sort and was on the verge of tears until Jon joked at how shit the Iron born at fighting to which they both shared a laugh. It was a lie of course, they were disorganised yes but they had been raised to kill men, nevertheless it got a laugh out of the blue-eyed boy. After Jon assured him that Robb would continue their lessons in the Godswood he went off towards the castle with Ghost so that his mother wouldn't send legions of guards after them when he wasn't in bed.

Arya remained the still statue like figure bearing her eyes into his, but as he slid closer up the large root an placed his hand on hers, she broke.

When the tears started to fall she collapsed into his embrace and pressed her face into the nape of his neck. Neither were ones for words so they stayed in silent save for her muffled sobs.

When she raised her forehead to his cheek lovingly with closed eyes she whispered, "come back".

"I will" he promised in a graveled voice clearly trying to keep back his own tears.

Her glassy eyes stared up at his like there was nothing else in the world- and she kissed him. It wasn't expected, and it was something he would oft tell himself he didn't want, but at the taste of her rosy pink lips he found himself leaning into her as his arms wrapped tightly at her thin waist.

Even if just for a moment, they both forgot about anything that would ever happen outside their moonlit embrace. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if you didn't like this chapter i kinda wanted to get the ball rolling so i could introduce the Mormonts and the Forresters. 
> 
> As always ideas and constructive criticism are welcome.


End file.
